disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mal
Mal is the protagonist from the Disney Channel film, Descendants, portrayed by Dove Cameron. She is the daughter of Maleficent. A natural-born leader, Mal takes charge of carrying out her mother's evil plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Background When Mal was six it was revealed that she, like her mother can't stand being left out and is followed by her mother. Sixteen-year-old Mal is the most popular and talented student at Dragon Hall. Being the daughter of the the most powerful and wicked fairy in the world, there is nothing Mal desires more than to be just like her mother. She is clever, edgy, artistic, and her ability to cast spells makes her both popular and feared by the teens in Auradon Prep. Appearances ''Descendants Mal is first seen spray painting a brick city wall. Then, she and her friends wreak havoc across an area of the Isle of the Lost. ''("Rotten to the Core") After taking a lollipop from a toddler, her mother Maleficent comes. She gives news that the four have been chosen to attend Auradon Prep. She gives the four a task to steal the Fairy Godmother's wand, and hands over her spellbook to Mal. When they arrive at Auradon Prep, they are welcomed by the Fairy Godmother and Prince Ben, who made the decree that they be given a chance to live among them. Audrey, Ben's girlfriend and the daughter of Aurora, is unwelcoming and rude. Mal and Audrey exchange awkward looks, before Audrey takes Ben away. Mal and Evie become roommates to a room Mal finds "gross," but what Evie secretly loves. At night, the two girls enter Jay and Carlos' dorm while Jay and Carlos were enjoying they almost forgot what they are here for then mal tells that it is their one chance to prove their parents that they are evil. Then they went to the museum after knowing where the wand is being held. Mal successfully puts the guard into a deep sleep, and they go look for the wand. They enter a room, which contains statues of their parents; Mal stays behind. ("Evil Like Me") They find the wand, but Jay accidentally sets off the alarm when trying to take the wand. They narrowly escape. The next day, they have school. Jay and Carlos are in the Tourney team, and Evie is asked out by Chad Charming. Mal befriends Jane, the Fairy Godmother's daughter, to get the wand. Finding out the wand will be used in the coronation, Mal hatches a plan to become Ben's girlfriend to get close to the wand; only his folks and girlfriend get to stand up front. ''Descendants: Wicked World Mal is set to return in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World and will be voiced by Dove Cameron who also portrayed her in the live-action film. Gallery Trivia *Her name means "bad" in Spanish, French and Portuguese. *Dove Cameron wore a wig during filming. *In a scene where Mal tries to save Ben from drowning, it is revealed that she can't swim. *At the time of the film, she is sixteen years old. *In the film, it's revealed that her middle name is "Bertha." *In the prequel book, it is revealed she had a dream set near the Enchanted Lake, where Ben and Mal eventually go to on their date. *The junior novelization and prequel book reveal some additional details about her. **Her full name is Maleficent, like her mother. **She used to despise Evie. **She found her mother's staff locked in the ruins of the Forbidden Fortress. Unfortunately it was no longer working, so Maleficent charged her with stealing the Fairy Godmother's wand to recharge it. **She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school), while on the Isle of the Lost. **She finally became Ben's girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Descendants characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Fairies Category:European characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Anti-heroes